the Dragoons Rise Again
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: Evil Stirs, The guardian is chosen. Warriors Shall Awaken, and the Dragoons shall rise again. Naruto/ Legend of Dragoon Crossover. No Pairings decided yet, Rated M for Safety. Details contained inside.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Dragoons Rise Again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. All characters and locations are not mine.

"Normal Speech"

**Demon Speech**

_**'Demon Thought'**_

_'Normal Thought'_

Internal Speech

_Internal Thought_

(AN: okay yet another Naruto fic by yours truly. now, while there is a massive fan base for Naruto and The legend of the dragoon, I have not encountered very many crossovers between the two. but I did come across a couple. both were well written and thought out. I just wish the authors would post more chapters. Although as a fic author myself, I have no right to talk. Especially when my update times aren't any better. Doesn't make the wait any less irritating however, but I digress. So this is my Naruto/dragoon crossover fic. Now Sasuke and sakura, the royal annoyance that they are, Will likely be taking a back-seat for the most part. There will be plenty of doses of pure humiliation dished out upon both of them, and since Sasuke will be playing a major roll as a future villain... Whoops meant to save that for later. Anyways lots of laughs where Emo-suke and the Pink Banshee are concerned. Now like most of my fics, this is rated M for safety, and is a Naruto, Hinata fic. You don't like the paring then don't read the fic, it's that simple. So all of that said, let the Mayhem commence.)

Chapter Secrets and Legends Reborn.

We begin our story in a quiet, peaceful, happy... aw who am I kidding. The place is a hellhole. Peaceful? More or less, Quiet? Pssh yeah right, And happy? Only when the town's folk are beating on the Town Pariah. But who is this Pariah you ask? Well, he'll be known momentarily. But first some background.

The place in question is Konohagakure No Sato, Also known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves, And while, yes, it is a relatively peaceful village. It wasn't always. Approximately 12 years ago, the village was attacked by a demon, And not just any demon. Kyuubi, The nine tailed demon fox. Now being a demon of untold power, the Kyuubi was Invincible. This made stopping it a bit of a problem. But one that required solving. So in a desperate move, the Village leader, the 4th hokage, sacrificed his life to stop the demon. But as we said before, the demon was invincible. So how was it stopped? The answer? It was sealed, sealed into a newborn baby boy. Now, with his dying breath, the 4th, a man known as Minato Namikaze, named the boy and asked that he be seen as a hero. Sigh idealists, what fools they are sometimes. Any ways moving on, the boy was named Naruto Uzumaki.

Now, the village council, *cough* faggots *cough*, well initially they wanted to kill the boy. Well the civilians did at any rate, the shinobi, well they knew better. Now the shinobi side of the council knew what an asset the boy could one day become, And than came the three stooges, the village elders. Well these assholes wanted to turn the boy into a weapon. Well you can imagine how that went with the reinstated 3rd Hokage. He shot the idea down. He then decreed that Naruto's status as the container for the demon be made a secret. One punishable by death if revealed. The only ones, who could reveal the secret, were the acting hokage and Naruto himself. Unfortunately that didn't pan out. Somehow the village got wind of Naruto's status. And like any other vengeful mass populace. They saw him as the demon itself. This led to the annual beating of the child in question.

Now this continued for about twelve years, all the way up to today. Well he wasn't beaten on today. But he wished he had been. He had once again failed the gennin exam. Now most people, when they hear that they failed an exam, would assume that the person was unintelligent. And they would be wrong. In truth Naruto had aced almost every portion of the exam. He scored a 95 on the written exam. In Taijutsu he was in the top three, under Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. In the thrown weapons, he again scored third under the same two. But when it came to the ninjutsu portion that was where he had failed. The three required jutsu were the Henge, Substitution, and the Clone. Now for the first two he did them no problem. Although the teachers didn't know that Naruto had used a real transformation for the henge, instead of the customary genjutsu. But when it came to the clone... he failed, and he knew why. The clone had a maximum chakra requirment. This was something he couldn't use, not because he didn't have enough chakra but because he had too much. In truth Naruto had larger chakra reserves than most low level Jonin, but coupled with it was an insanely low amount of control. So as a result, every time Naruto did the clone, he overloaded the technique. This, with his chakra, usually resulted in a moderate sized explosion.

So now he sat on a swing outside the academy. And watched as all the newly appointed gennin was congratulated by there loved ones. "Sigh* man this stinks. If it wasn't for that damned Clone I would have aced the bloody test." he sat there and continued to wonder why him. Until he felt a presence behind him. "Hey Naruto." Naruto turned to look at the person." Oh hey Mizuki sensei. What do you want?" Mizuki held up his hands." whoa whoa whoa, ease up. Look if I had my say you would have graduated with the rest of them." Naruto sighed." I know. If it weren't for that damned clone requirment I could have practically aced the whole thing." Mizuki looked puzzled for a minute." hey Naruto tell you what. There is a way around the academy exam." Naruto perked up at this. "Really? What is it?" Mizuki smirked, and had a somewhat evil glint in his eye." it's called the secret gennin exam. It's quite simple really. All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from the vault in the Hokage's office. Once you have it, simply learn a technique off it, show that you can use it, and you pass." Naruto was elated. But his mood was quickly dampened by the look in Mizuki's eye. But he feigned ignorance." okay. When and where?"

Moments later in the Hokage's office.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, ignoring the secretary as usual." hey jii-san!" Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Well if it isn't Naruto. How are you my boy?" Naruto shrugged. "I've been better jiji. I failed the exam again." the hokage sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto." Naruto just grunted." meh it was the damn clone that did it. I know for a fact that I passed in the top five on everything else." the hokage was shocked. Naruto was listed as the dead last in all his classes, and yet on the tests he was in the top five in every category. He furrowed his brow. That meant that, either the teachers were lying about Naruto's schooling, or that Naruto was better at hiding his true skill than anyone had ever guessed. He was shaken from his reverie when Naruto began to speak again." but anyways that's not why I'm here. After they failed me again, one of the teachers came up to me and mentioned some sort of secret gennin exam. Now normally I would have leapt at the opportunity, but with my history at the academy... well let's just say I wanted to confirm it with you first."

Sarutobi was puzzled by Naruto's words. Secret exam? There was no secret gennin exam." and what did they say this exam involved?" Naruto had the sinking suspicion that his belief was right. The exam was a trick." they said I had to steal the forbidden scroll from the vault. Learn a technique on it, and demonstrate my ability to use the technique to them." now the hokage was horrified. This meant they had a traitor amongst them, and they were using Naruto as the fall guy." I'm sorry Naruto but they lied. There is no hidden exam. And if you had stolen the scroll I would be forced to arrest you for treason." Naruto dropped his head." yeah I kinda figured. Guess I'll never make gennin then." Sarutobi started to reply." now Naruto, I'm sure in time..." Naruto laughed." don't bother; we both know it'll never happen. And we both know why. I have near Jonin level reserves, with gennin level control. As a result, I'm incapable of controlling my chakra output to that low a level. Massive amounts I'm brilliant with. But anything with control higher than a substitution and I'm hooped." the hokage sighed, Naruto was right. He would never have the control necessary to perform the standard clone. But than a thought occurred to him. One that, if it worked, would, not only allow Naruto to graduate, but would reveal the traitor as well.

"Naruto I may have a way out of this situation." Naruto perked up. "Really. What's that?" Sarutobi grinned." A B ranked mission to uncover a traitor. And if you succeed, I would than be able to promote you to gennin rank. For services rendered to the village." Naruto's eyes were bugging out. "Really? what do I need to do?" again the hokage smirked." exactly what the teacher said before. Steal the scroll, learn a technique and display it. This will give us the time to move in and arrest him for treason." Naruto just gave a foxy grin, but unlike his usual grin this one had an edge of danger to it. It was the same grin he gave when he was planning one of his infamous pranks." alright jiji. When and where?"

Later that night.

Naruto dashed through the hallways of the hokage tower. Everyone had already gone home for the night. Only the ANBU remained at key points along the halls. All of them were informed of Naruto's job so none of them hindered him in any way. Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office. And quickly opened the door. Sitting at his desk was Sarutobi, looking as if he was doing some last minute paperwork before turning in for the night. he looked up in feigned surprise at Naruto." what the..." before he finished Naruto used his technique." Sexy Jutsu!" he was engulfed in smoke and was revealed as a nude blonde bombshell, with clouds hiding her naughty bits. It had the desired effect. The third flew into the wall from an explosive nose bleed. Naruto dispelled the technique and grinned." heh works every time." he quickly dashed to the safe an input the combo the hokage gave him that afternoon. The safe door hissed as it swung open. Naruto slipped inside and quickly scanned the room. His eyes settled upon the item he needed. He dashed forwards and strapped the scroll too his back. Just as he was about to leave, he felt an odd tingle in the back of his head. Frowning he looked behind him. And his eyes settled upon a brown leather bag and eight colored spheres. Shrugging he turned to leave and felt the tingle again. This time more strongly. Frowning he looked back at the orbs. Sighing he walked over and placed them all in the leather satchel. Which he then put in his pocket. And with that he dashed (again) away, towards the clearing in the woods.

Naruto leapt through the trees until he reached a clearing with a small wood shed. He quickly jumped down and checked his surroundings, making sure he wasn't followed by anyone who wasn't supposed to. After spotting a couple ANBU who signaled their readiness, Naruto sat down and unraveled the scroll. On the parchment were multitudes of jutsu and techniques, all of them far beyond his skill. So he kept scanning until he stumbled upon two things. The first was the shadow clone jutsu. The moment he lay his eyes on that he started drooling." oh yeah now THIS is useful. Hmm let's see solid clones, distributes remaining chakra, dispels after solid strike, and... Ooh what's this? Relays clones acquired memories back to caster upon being dispelled? Awesome. This would be awesome for training." that being said he quickly memorized the method, deciding to test it later. The second discovery was a set of blood seals with his name written over them. Shrugging he bit his thumb and wiped them over the seals. With a muffled pop a bag of scrolls popped into existence. All of them addressed to him.

"Wow all of these are mine? Hmm let me see, Ooooh a Taijutsu scroll. Da da da da da, oh and what have we here, scrolls on kenjutsu, Bojutsu, and... Wait what? Archery techniques? Wow, don't see those every day. And whoa, these scrolls cover quite a few weapons, swords, axes, hammers, spears, even... Whips? Man this is insane." but again he shrugged and pulled out a sealing scroll. It had almost cost him an arm and a leg to get it. And learning how to seal things cost him almost the same. But he quickly sealing the item into the scroll and tucked it away. And with that he continued to scan the scroll in front of him. He heard a rustling above him. He looked up to see a dog masked ANBU giving him the signal. Nodding Naruto rolled the scroll back up and strapped it to his back. He heard a louder rustling to his left. But when he looked over, it wasn't Mizuki." Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?" Iruka ran up to Naruto." Naruto, do you have any idea what you've done?" Naruto nodded" sure I completed the hidden gennin exam. The one Mizuki himself gave me." Iruka was taken aback. Mizuki? Hidden gennin exam? As he was about to ask what Naruto meant a dark mirthful chuckle sounded from a tree branch behind him.

"Heh heh heh. Well well well, looky what I got here. You know Iruka you really are an idiot sometimes." Iruka looked up to see Mizuki standing above him. "Mizuki? So Naruto was telling the truth? You tricked him into stealing the scroll, why? Oh no, don't tell me..." Mizuki just laughed again. "But of course, why would I stay in this pathetic excuse for a village. Yes I had the brat over there steal the scroll for me. I was just going to kill him and then leave with the scroll. But now I gotta kill you both. Oh but before I do. Hey Naruto" Naruto looked up at Mizuki." you ever wonder why the whole village hates your guts?" Iruka gasped. "No Mizuki its forbidden." it's because you're the nine tailed demon fox." Naruto just burst out laughing." idiot. Everyone knows the 4th killed the bloody fur ball." Mizuki just laughed." no he didn't, you can't kill a demon. Instead he sealed it. Into you!" Naruto stopped breathing. The Kyuubi was sealed into him? "Ha ha ha. And now Kyuubi brat, Diiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Mizuki pulled a massive shurinkan from behind him and winged it at Naruto. Naruto watched as Iruka dived in the path of the incoming weapon. Naruto saw all of this happen in slow motion. the only thought in his head was '_I've got to stop the blade, I've got to move, I've got to PROTECT IRUKA SENSEI!'_ he was surprised when a red orb of light shot from pocket and hovered in front of. _'Than protect him you shall. My power is yours young shinobi. Now take hold of it. And let's show this charlatan to true meaning of power.'_

Naruto reached out and grabbed the orb. And felt a red hot spear of raw blazing power rip through him. Feeling as if he was about to be consumed, he reacted. He reached out and grabbed the power, banked it, fought to control it. And little by little it surrendered. Until it bowed to his will. Naruto's eyes snapped open and glowed red. When Iruka saw this he thought the seal was breaking. Before he could speak, however, a wave of power emanated from Naruto. The sheer strength of it drove the air from the lungs of the two Chunin, and shocked the assorted ANBU, who were about to intervene. But the power held no malevolence at all. It felt almost... noble. Naruto shot too his feet and pulled Iruka from the path of the weapon. The giant shurinkan slammed into the tree with enough force to cut a man in half. Mizuki just scowled." tch lucky shot. But you won't get another..." the look in Naruto's eyes made him stop. Naruto simply raised his right hand and pointed his palm towards Mizuki. Everyone watched in amazement as flames wrapped around Naruto's arm. When they vanished all the ninjas present were greeted by an incredible sight. Naruto's arm, from the elbow down, was encased in a strange red armor. They all watched as a ball of flames erupted into existence in front of Naruto's palm. He then winged back his arm yelling "FLAME..." his hand clenched into a fist and he swung his arm forewards. "SHOT!"

His fist connected with the fireball and launched it at Mizuki. Mizuki barely dodged as the fireball hit the branch Mizuki had been standing on moments before. The resulting explosion destroyed most of the branch and a good portion of the adjacent trunk. If it had hit Mizuki, he'd have been toast. Mizuki was about to retaliate when the dog masked ANBU appeared in front of him." there'll be none of that Mizuki. By order of the Hokage you are under arrest. For the crimes of treason, attempted theft of the forbidden scroll, and revealing an SS ranked secret. Punishment is to be decided upon delivery to the hokage." Mizuki tried to scurry away but was knocked out by a chop to the neck. Which was delivered by a cat masked ANBU. The one in the dog mask turned towards Naruto, who was now leaning against the tree to his right, looking extremely exhausted. The ANBU watched in fascination as the gauntlet on Naruto's arm vanished in a poof of flames. Naruto nodded at the ANBU and grinned weakly. Iruka was in shock." wait you were all there the whole time?" an ANBU in a monkey mask stepped forwards." yes, Naruto was performing a B ranked mission for the Hokage. His goal was to get the traitor to admit his crime. In return the hokage agreed to forgo the traditional academy exam. And promote Uzumaki to gennin on the spot." Iruka's jaw dropped and Naruto just grinned." and it worked too."

Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment. He then shook his head and helped Naruto lie down. "Naruto close your eyes for a moment." Naruto complied. Iruka than said "okay open them." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the grinning face of his sensei. Before noticing an odd weight on his forehead. Looking up Naruto noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his Hitae-ite. This caused Naruto to reach up and touch his forehead only to find... he was wearing a Hitae-ite. Iruka had given Naruto his own. "Congrats Naruto, you deserve it." Naruto's face threatened to break under the grin. And he leapt up and hugged Iruka for all he was worth. Both the smiling shinobi were jerked out of their reverie by the sound of clapping. Naruto and Iruka looked over and saw the third hokage clapping at the scene, a large smile plastered on his face." yes indeed, well done Naruto, you truly deserve that headband. Wear it proudly." Naruto grinned and straightened the headband. "you got it jiji!" only to get pounded on the head by Iruka." NARUTO SHOW THE HOKAGE RESPECT!" the hokage and the ANBU all laughed at the scene, it was so like two brothers fighting that it was almost frightening. And then there was the ability that Naruto showcased during the fight. Sarutobi was familiar with every technique in the scroll and those had not been amongst them. Then there were Naruto's eyes and that wave of power. They were unlike anything Sarutobi had ever seen. 'Naruto just what are you becoming?

End ch. 1.((AN: ha ha ha psyche. well originally this was the end of the chapter. but after having read through it a couple times I decided to extend the chapter. oh and your welcome.))

That night.

Naruto was dropped off at his house by the dog masked ANBU. Who then vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Naruto with one thought. '_I've got to learn how to do that'_ but he shrugged and unlocked his apartment. And quickly locked the door behind him. He then made sure all the windows were covered and locked. Then, grinning he took out the sealing scroll from earlier and unsealed the bag. He had only glanced at a few of the scrolls earlier, having been pressed for time. But this time he noticed a couple he had missed earlier. They were all addressed to him, but most had seals that said. "Not to be opened until Naruto is..." it then stated either an age or a rank. And then seals appeared to be temporal seals. He had only heard rumors of them. They were said to keep an object sealed for a certain amount of time. Before naturally breaking down and releasing the object it sealed. Typically used for time sensitive documents. However four of them were unsealed, their deadline having passed. Naruto picked up the first and almost broke down crying after he read it. It said

_Dear Naruto_

_Hey kiddo, I guess your 11 by now. And Sarutobi finally gave you this. Well first let me start by identifying myself. The names Minato Namikaze. Although you'd know me as the fourth hokage. I'm hoping that Hiruzen's told you about your seal by now. But in case he hasn't I'll fill you in. you're probably in the academy by now. So you'll no doubt have noticed the seal that appears every time you mold chakra. Well that seal is my masterpiece. It's called the Shiki Fuin. Or Reaper Death Seal. And it's the seal I used to contain the Kyuubi. That's right kid, it's sealed in you. Now before you freak let me explain. First of all you're probably wondering why you? Well there are two reasons. The first, and most vital is, that it had to be an infant. And you just had the misfortune of being born on that day. And for that I'm sorry. The other reason is a law I passed when I was elected hokage. 'Never send someone on a mission. That you yourself wouldn't go on'. This is probably the one time I hated having made that law. The reason I chose you and not someone else's kid, was that, how could I ask them to sacrifice their child, when I myself was unwilling to do so. That's right kiddo. I'm your dad. And I'm really sorry about this. Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. Now you've probably noticed all the scrolls that came with these letters. Well those are your legacy Kid. Contained within are weapon styles and combat styles that only exist in our families. Both mine and your mothers. Now the weapon styles and the weapons are from her. But the Taijutsu styles and techniques are from me. Now as you've no doubt noticed, you're just not suited to most Taijutsu styles. And you have probably bastardized several. This is probably for the best, as I had to do the same thing when I was your age. The scrolls contain all the styles that I cobbled together. They have no names but are instead divided by the combat type you're looking for. For example there is a scroll for grappling, one for a more brawler type style, or even one for an evasion style, if you need it, it's there. Here's where I'm going to have to cut this short. When the time comes, the scrolls I wrote for your later years will explain more. Again I'm sorry for what happened, and I hope you can one day forgive me._

_Your Father: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

To say that Naruto was upset by this was a massive understatement. Naruto was flat out pissed. The hokage had lied to him. Here Naruto was, 13 years old, and he had never been given the scrolls. They were his birthright, his heritage, all that was left of his family's legacy, and they had kept it from him. Come morning there would be hell to pay.

The Next Morning.

Sarutobi was in his office, reading a book, and enjoying a relaxing smoke. He was currently trying to avoid the paperwork for as long as was possible. And so far was succeeding. He giggled perversely at the book he was reading. "Ah Jiraiya-kun, you never cease to impress me with your books. Three girls at once? Where do you come up with these ideas?" Sarutobi continued to giggle perversely until. "….I told you he's not to be disturbed!" Sarutobi looked up from the little orange slice of perverted heaven, to glance at his office door. His secretary was yelling at someone. He was about to press the intercom to ask what was wrong… when his danger-sense started going ballistic. Without a second thought he shoved the book into his desk and dove out of his chair. Just in time to watch his door get blasted off its hinges, and lodge itself into the wall behind his desk. When he looked at the doorway he was greeted by a sight that caused a chill to move down his spine. Naruto was standing there, and he looked PISSED. This was augmented by the red gauntlet on his right arm, and the fact that it was covered in angry red flames.

Sarutobi gulped at the sight. This was not going to end well. "Hokage-sama, we need to talk." Sarutobi winced at that. The way Naruto said his title instead of calling him old man, indicated that his previous thoughts were right. This would not end well. "Ah Naruto-kun, I trust there was a good reason for demolishing my door?" Naruto glared at the old Hokage and simply stalked into the room. He then reached into his coat and slammed a scroll onto the Hokage's desk. When Sarutobi saw the seal on the scroll, his heart plummeted. And Naruto's attitude made perfect sense. "Ah, yes, that, well, there is a perfectly good reason for…" Naruto snarled, silencing the old man by growling out. "Don't. Try. And. Justify. This." Sarutobi only sighed. It was obvious that Naruto was barely keeping a grip on his temper. "Why? Why did you hide this from me?" Sarutobi plopped down into his chair and pulled off the conical hat of his office, and proceeded to run a hand through his hair. Where to begin.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto-kun. I really am, unfortunately I had no choice in the matter. During the time between the fourth's death, and my reinstatement, the council was able to create a few decrees regarding this. They were to 'Protect' you, in their words. But well…" Naruto finished. "They wanted a weapon. And by denying me my heritage, they figured it would make me easier to control." Sarutobi blinked at this. Naruto had hit the nail square on the head. "Yes, actually. That's exactly the reason. And regrettably, at the time, I couldn't revote the decree." Naruto grinned slightly. "But now that I know, there's nothing they can do to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine. And with this scroll as evidence, they can't refute my claim." When Sarutobi thought about it, Naruto was right. Sarutobi's face slid into a rather evil looking grin. This was going to be fun. "Why yes Naruto-kun. You are absolutely right." Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a set of documents. "Just sign your name at the bottom." Naruto took a calming breath and released the power coursing through him. The red flames and gauntlet vanished leaving his arm as if they had never been there. This still caused Sarutobi to gaze in awe at the strange power. But he knew better than to push right now. If he started demanding to know about Naruto's new abilities, than the young gennin would close up like a clam. This would, in turn, prevent Sarutobi from ever discovering any details about these new gifts of his.

After naruto signed the Paperwork he looked at the hokage and asked, quite simply. "what, exactly, did I just sign?" Sarutobi just smirked. "just something that will prevent the council from denying your inheritance ever again. Expecially once the daimyo sees it. Now I have to ask, what was that gauntlet from earlier?" as predicted naruto shut like a clam and became instantly unreadable. "We all have our secrets Hokage-sama, and at the moment, I'm not feling particularily charitable about this one. For now, let's just call it…. A family legacy." Sarutobi simply nodded his acceptance. He was sure that naruto would tell him in time. But for right now, he'd simply have to wait.

End CH 1.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

hello all, this is obviously an AN, so please refrain from Reviewing this chap. i am writing this to say, that i finally have access to a computer again, at least until july 17th. so hopefully within that time frame i'll be able to post a new chapter on one of my fics. or maybe post one of the new fics that i was working on before my computer problems. so to all my readers out there, thanks for the support.

on another note, i'm trying to find a fic i read awhile back. it was an uzumaki incest fic. i remember Kushina coming to konoha and asking for narutos help with an uzumaki tradition that involved sex. namely him sleeping with a female relative while she watched. and him then returning to the uzumaki with kushina. then, due his immortality, he and kushina live throughout the ages with their daughters, who are also immortal and also in love with naruto. they even end up having sex under a genjutsu at the girls school, during a public event.

i vaguely remember the fic, and that i enjoyed reading it. but for the life of me i can't find it. if anyone Know's, or has an idea as to the name of the fic, please tell me via PM.

this AN will be removed once i have some new chapters finished.

I AM NOT DEAD!

Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
